Workplace safety regulations require that workers in certain situations be secured by protective lifelines. In the building construction industry, the problem is often the provision of an adequate point of securement for such lifelines. This situation is of particular importance in the housing construction industry where the building designs either do not allow for or do not provide a secure attachment point.
The present invention is directed toward an apparatus and method whereby a secure lifeline attachment point can be provided for use in building construction, particularly wood frame housing construction. The invention further provides an apparatus and method whereby the attachment point may be used during initial construction as well as for later maintenance and repair of the structure.
The prior art has recognized the problem and various devices and apparatus have been suggested to overcome this deficiency. However, these devices have drawbacks of their own ranging from their complexity to an inadequacy for the particular field of construction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,576, issued to Glynn, presents a lifeline safety system which is attached on the outside of a roof and includes a retractable lifeline with a centrifugal locking/rewind mechanism which automatically locks the lifeline upon rapid acceleration such as would be encountered by a worker falling from the roof. While this device may provide adequate safety, it is somewhat expensive and requires maintenance of a complex mechanical aspect of its structure in order to ensure its proper operation. Furthermore, it must be removed following completion of a particular job and, if required again at a later date, it must be reinstalled. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,949, issued to Crocker, et al., presents an apparatus more suitable to flat surfaces having edges to which C-clamps may be attached as anchors for the securement of a bridle. The worker's personal line is then attached to this bridle by means of a shackle or clevis. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,426, issued to Rhodes, presents an adjustable clamping device for securement to the outside of a substantially flat and rectangular area by clamping against opposite edges. Lifelines attach to the central adjustable body of the device.
Neither of the foregoing patents provides a simple and inexpensive device which meets the requirements of the Occupational Safety and Health Administration for lifeline anchors and which may be installed during initial construction of a building and left in place at completion for later use during roof repair and maintenance.